


【all农】绒绒（4）

by shaoshao



Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao/pseuds/shaoshao





	【all农】绒绒（4）

陈立农说的三天其实是个概数。每一次变化的时间不确定，持续的时长也不确定，短的时候三天，长的时候甚至能达到一周。他唯一清楚的，就是做爱并且内射可以让他迅速地变回正常的男生形态——这还要归功于和林彦俊在大厂的实践。  
林彦俊是第一个发现他小秘密的人。那还是在大厂的时候，一天的练习进度都不能落下，女化的秘密也绝对不能暴露在镜头前。那是陈立农第一次鼓起勇气把自己的秘密暴露给别人看，在只有两个人的宿舍，他忍着刚刚变身过疼痛的感觉，怯怯地拽住了林彦俊的衣角。  
“阿俊，求你了，帮帮我好不好？”  
被王子异发现是一个意外。在LA的某个早上，陈立农闷着头埋在被子里不敢动，撒谎说自己好像生病了，等下自己去医院就不和大家练舞了。温柔的bro哪里会放任一个生病的孩子独自待在宾馆，好声好气地哄他说，不然陪你一起去医院，先把头露出来别把自己闷坏了。  
所以王子异看到被子里包裹的是一个不到一米七的软软的女孩子的时候，以为自己还是在做梦。谁料陈立农先崩溃了，突然就红了眼睛哭得很用力：“我是个怪物对不对，吓到你了吧？对不起，可是，可是我也不想啊。我很烂对不对，我就不应该出现，我也很讨厌自己这样啊，可是我也，不知道为什么啊。”  
“为什么，为什么偏偏就是我呢。”  
他最见不得女孩子哭，尤其这个女孩子还是最可爱的、他的农农。王子异抱得很用力，似乎要把对方揉进自己身体的力度。  
“没关系，农农，你还是你，你不是怪物。”  
王子异撩开她的长发，近乎虔诚地在她来泪眼涟涟的眼角落下一吻：“我很喜欢。很喜欢你。”

每一次陈立农变成女体，都是一场考验。变成女孩子的几天让他在不经意间学会了端庄乖巧的生活方式，甚至有时候变回了男孩子都会下意识地去延续这些习惯。坐下的时候并得紧紧的膝盖，拍合照的时候不自觉的丁字步，甚至采访的时候他还要下意识地拿一个抱枕放在腿上——即使他穿的早就不是短裙。

“好啊。和我一起吧。”林彦俊没有拒绝的道理。手上的动作却不停，沿着滑嫩的大腿往上逡巡，搭在了内裤的边缘。“女孩子的话，不太方便。变回来跟着我吧，好不好？”  
“别，阿俊，别。”陈立农害羞的时候往往口笨，完全不是平日里那个鬼点子很多的样子。她修长的手指抵着他的胸膛，林彦俊觉得她碰过的地方都像着了火一般，情动地揉捏她腰上的软肉。  
“昨天晚上我就忍不住了。你在浴室的时候。绒绒。”  
“不是。”  
“不是什么？”  
陈立农眨了眨眼睛，最终顺从地低下头，露出来一小段修长的天鹅颈。  
“没什么。轻些，轻些好不好？”  
林彦俊一下子脱掉了她身上的睡裙，一个吻落在她青涩的乳尖。  
“骗你的。不变回来也好。”  
“农农，我还买了一件水色的桑蚕丝睡裙，他们说穿上像没有穿一样轻薄。下次穿给我看，好不好？”


End file.
